


Yearning for silence

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: All Smith wants is to end his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, echoes in an endless silence

He was standing in the middle of the old bridge for quite a while now. Staring down into the dark, deep water. Endless silence around him, even the birds and bee and flies had decided to avoid this place.

But the noise in his head wasn't willing to stop, cries for help, cries of pain, echoes from a long-gone day. The day where the world broke down; where all adults died and the children were left behind alone. Since then they were wandering around, no place to stay, not knowing where to go next. They were lost, all of them.

The death was tempting. He couldn't swim. He could easily let lose, climb onto the wooden guard railing of the bridge … and jump. And the voices in his head would become silent.

…

When he hit the water, it knocked every breath out of him; he opened the mouth to let cold, dark water into his lungs. Welcome darkness swelled up and spread out.

But suddenly the silence was interrupted by a booming voice.  
„This is not the time to die.“

In vain he tried to fight the invisible force who pulled him upwards again, back into the glaring sunlight.

„I was away for too long,“ God said.  
„And I will need your help to put the world in order.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
